Collision and Contact
by Garrett C
Summary: It's been a year after the Last Olympian and the Keys to the Demon Prison. Percy and Annabeth are finally dating, and the world is peaceful and good, until Chiron assigns a quest to the couple. To investigate the sighting of two other teenagers and a Stone Golem in Conneticut at what seems to be their own private camp...
1. Chapter 1

**Hello. This is my first fan-fic and I'm really excited to unleash my imagination. This short fic will feature my 2 most favorite books, the Fablehaven series and the Percy Jackson series. **

**Note: This takes place after the Last Olympian and Keys to the Demon Prison. Please enjoy and REVIEW! I would like to know your personal opinion! Thanks for your support!**

**-Garrett C.**

**Chapter I - I (Almost) Kissed My Girlfriend**

"Ahh...", Annabeth purred, " What could be more relaxing than this?"

Percy pondered over the question. After going over a few theories, he merely shrugged and responded, "Absolutely nothing".

It was true. Spending their one year anniversary in a secluded spot along the lake at Camp-Half Blood that Percy found during his first year was really entrancing. The sunset shimmering off the waves lulling onto the shore was familiar. It was very romantic, especially with Annabeth. He loved her and she loved him. A way a relationship should and forever more be. Percy and Annabeth were sitting up and staring into the marvelous landscape. Shades of pink and orange radiated against the clouds. Percy put his arms around Annabeth's slim waist. Annabeth eagerly grabbed them.

"You know, peace after a war is somewhat unsettling," Annabeth confided, "As much as I strive to make it, it feels like something is gonna attack you at any point!". She waved her arms as if she was slashing an invisible sword into the air.

"I know right?" Percy laughed. Percy enjoyed being with her in her company. She was the only person on Earth besides Grover to make him feel like himself. "I wouldn't mind training sometime tommorrow."

"You know I was thinking we could do a kind of Hunger Games situation," Annabeth said excitedly, "Like, no one would get killed or anything, but we could still have fighting and survivor situations. I've already created a concept for the arena."

"Is there anything the great Annabeth can't do?" Percy joked.

"I'm trying to build an indoor resort on Mount Olympus right now for the top 12. Sometimes, they need to relax... as much as I dislike them."

"That would be really cool. I think coming down here and just enjoying their creations is good enough as any resort. Even Circe's," Percy remembered, "But even with you here, you look even more beautiful than when Circe gave you an extreme makeover."

Annabeth chuckled and blushed violently. Even as strong and determined as she was, she always was slightly bashful with flirtaous remarks.

"Thanks Sea-Weed Brain", she said smiling. His eyes were so green yet ever-changing as the ocean. The wind blew a strand of Annabeth's hair into her eyes. Percy's smooth hands brushed it off her face and into the rest of her curled blonde hair. Percy moved his face closer to hers._Oh here comes the brush-the-hair-outta- the-face-and-make-your-move-tactic _she thought. She moved in closer and copied Percy by closing her eyes. She had never kissed a boy before, yet this felt so right. They were mere centimeters apart before a peircing cry was heard.

"PERCY! ANNABETH!" a familiar voice shouted out.

Percy and Annabeth opened their eyes and in unsion shock said, "Grover."

Percy and Annabeth quickly went back to their previous position in order to not be humiliated. Percy coughed to cover the obvious akwardness. Just then, a saytr with black curly hair and tiny goat horns toppled out of the tall dune grass surrounding the area. He bounded right in front of them and walked hesitently back. "Oooh, was I uh... interupting something?" Grover questioned.

"Oh no no no, we were um.. just enjoying the sunset." Percy quickly said.

Grover overlooked the water "Yeah... and the nyaids seem to be enjoying watching you guys about to make out."

Annabeth glared at Grover. "Nah... I was just kidding. Anyway Chiron assigned me to give you guys a quest since he's busy with some of the newer demigods in their orientation."

Percy looked at Annabeth and back at Grover, "Anything serious?" he asked.

"Nothing too bad, some of my fellow satyrs spotted a golem with two teenagers a week ago near Conneticut. He wants you to go see if they're demigods or just mortals 'cause I can tell you one thing. Mortals obviously can't see through the mist."

Annabeth stood up holding Percy's hand. "Sure thing," she said, "We'll head off tomorrow afternoon".

"Aight," said Grover, "Oh and I can't come with you on this quest. Elders assigned me to oversee a Stag herd crossing through Montana. Exciting right?"

"It could be," Percy said "Worst case senario is you get stampeded."

Grover chuckled, "Yeah, let's not let that happen."

Annabeth picked up her satchel and already assembled a packing list mentally for the quest. Grover was about to walk off until he turned around and said "Oh yeah, might as well warn you that throughout the past couple of centuries, that area is known to be like, ridicuosly dangerous and wild. Always happens on the night of the summer solstice."

**End of Chapter One**

**Thanks for reading! Did this on the fly and it only took me and hour! I have really high ambitions for this review or contact me at garrettcozzens ! See you soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey!**

**Here's Chapter Two as many of you requested. Young Culture Forever!**

**-Garrett C.**

**Chapter II - Expect the Unexpected**

Kendra used a large knife to separate yet another pumpkin top from the large body. Farther down the table on the outdoor patio, Grandma dug her hands into the body of a small white one. The orange guts stringed with seeds was thrown into the compost. The weather and atmosphere was plesant. An abundance of colorful fairies darted around the open yard bordering the woods. Some of the fairies were actually nibbling on some of the raw pumpkins seeds Grandma set out.

"I remember the last time I did this was with Lena," said Kendra, "I can't believe its only been a few years since her passing."

Grandma looked up from her pumpkin and nodded, "Yes, her passing was a disastorous time for us. Her sacrifice was greater than most heroes. Not only did it save us and Fablehaven, but it prevented the Society from paralyzing and destroying the greater magical world."

Kendra remembered well the summer the preserve was almost destroyed by a plauge that turned living creatures into what seemed 3-D shadows. Yet unlike shadows, they were solid, evil, and very dangerous.

"Is midsummer's eve going to be more dangerous than our first summer here?" Kendra asked, carving out her last pumpkin.

Grandma shrugged, "I honestly don't know. Since the death of Graulas, the majority of the creatures of Fablehaven can freely roam in his territory. Both light and dark. But since they also know that you and Seth have powers of light and darkness in lethal proportions, I think some of them may fear your skills. Also we have Bracken, with him being in relation with the Fairy Queen, most dark creatures stay well from his radar. And both the fairies and the astrids have the designated responsibility of protecting us all."

Kendra sighed with relief. She could finally sleep in peace and perhaps be with her boyfriend Bracken until the sun rose. Earlier this summer, the queen granted him permission to be young again at the age of 18, and still retained all of his memory. Bracken said it consisted of a very powerful and unknown magic from a different realm than Earth other than where the Fairy Queen once established her kingdom. Kendra enjoyed the thought of dating a unicorn, especially a dashingly kind and handsome one, but not a 10,000 year old teenager. Now the problem was finally resolved. They had been dating steadily for a few months.

"Yeah... I'm just wondering what Seth's up to right now," Kendra pondered, "I know he's well protected with his sword yet, but he may just be up to his tricks again."

Grandma chucked, "Yep. Seth will always carry on his mischief. I may have to bolt down the windows this year. Yet, the boy has grown considerably in maturity."

Kendra tried to fight back her laugh, "I suppose Grandma."

Seth pushed his A and B buttons furiously on his controller. His assigned soccer player attacked the ball aggressively, dodging the opponents left and right.

"Come on Doren!" groaned Newel at the giant flatscreen displaying the gameplay. His fingernails dug deeply into the leather couch. "Defense on right!"

Doren yelled back, "I swear, the controler's hacked! Just let me concentrate!"

Newel dug his hand into a bag of Cheetos and crunched on them loudly. Seth easily dived under an incoming arm of the contender with the ball still in control. He then dashed across the remainder of the field and swiftly kicked the ball into the lower-right hand corner of the goalie. The goalie dove to the complete opposite of the designated target, and in went the ball. The stadium's uproaring cheers rang throughout the surround sound system. Final score was 12-11.

"That... was the most insane game I've ever witnessed," said Doren, "How did you get so good at FIFA?"

Seth stood up and cracked his back, "Lotta button combos and strategy man." He walked over to the fridge and pulled out a soda. He popped the cap of and drunk the smooth, frothy root-beer.

Newel grabbed a controller and quickly chose his favorite team. "How about we do Ireland vs. Brazil next round?"

"Newel..." whispered Doren, "You know that Brazil always wins."

"Yeah well, Ireland makes some terrific whiskey."

"I've always preferred Spain's wine."

"Ah... no" said Newel, "Classic A&W straight from the tap."

"Oooh... he's got you on that one," agreed Seth.

Doren shrugged, "Ahh well its no matter. We do have an endless supply of that stuff". Doren chugged the rest of his root-beer and yelled, "Man, Stan is awesome!"

Seth grinned. It was true, his grandfather was awesome. He certainly did keep his promise to Newel and Doren about having their own TV and electronics on the property after their courageous battle at Zzyxx. He also provided them with their own console systems, mini-bar (yet prohibited alchahol), DVD player custom-PC's and as well as their coveted and worshiped 70 inch flatscreen. It was like their own man-cave in the woods! Plus, Seth hung out here the most since he had to now live on the property, and Newel and Doren were fun to hang with anyway.

"I'll be sure to tell him that," said Seth, picking up his sacred and powerful sword, he belted on the sheath and walked through the door.

"Whoa whoa whoa Seth, where are you going?" said Doren.

"I've gotta go guys," he responded, "I gotta help out with midsummer eve preparation. Plus, I've been here since 10 this morning."

"Ahh okay," contemplated Newel, "Just don't open any windows tonight eh?"

Seth walked out and closed the door, "Never heard that one before" he mumbled to himself.

Kendra, Seth, Bracken, Walter, Dale, Vanessa and both Grandma and Grandpa sat around the dinner table that night eating dinner and talked about the recent reports of the Society surrendering all members for investigation at the Knight's headquarters. The meal was set abundant with chicken and chunks of oranges cooked in a creamy sauce set on rice, rolls, and baked asparagus. Desert consisted of a cake dowsed in whipped cream and summer strawberry juices.

"What is this Ruth? My last meal?" joked Grandpa.

"I just wanted to make something special tonight," chided in Grandma, "The kids and Bracken have been a big help with Hugo and the chores today. Plus Kendra and Bracken helped me translate some of the talisman books in our armory."

Kendra smiled and looked at Bracken. Bracken smiled back at Kendra and gave her a sly wink. Kendra couldn't resist grinning. Bracken was a sweetheart. She watched him etch in some notes to the books in his beautiful handwriting earlier. The way he concentrated and blocked out the world except her was very cute.

"Which reminds me Grandpa, can we stay up and watch out inside for monsters and stuff?" asked Seth eagerly.

Grandpa slowly chewed his chicken and wiped his mouth with a napkin. "After much consideration, I have decided since recent events displaying heroism and maturity, that you both have my permission to stay out and watch. I can presume it's going to be a particularly quiet night."

"You think you'd really want to make that choice Stan?" asked Warren.

"Yes Warren, I'll grant them their right. Plus, we won't always be caretakers forever. They need to learn the ways and laws of the land."

Seth fist bumped the air. "However," Grandpa interrupted, "Rules and boundries must be set. As soon as the sun sets, which is going to be in 18 minutes exact, everyone must be indoors. Nothing leading to the outside must be open. That also includes the brownie entrances."

Seth quit his celebration dance and shrugged "Fine with me. Honestly, with my shadow charming skills, even wraiths and revenants can't get past this." He pumped up his biceps. Vanessa let out a chuckle.

"Grandpa," said Kendra, "Do you mind if I can stay with Bracken this evening? I don't really want to look out the windows."

Grandpa nodded, "Aboslutely Kendra. In fact Ruth, could you bring down a few blankets when we're done here?"

Grandma replied "Sure, well dinner is pretty much done, so might as well make final preparations."

Everyone rose from the table and cleared the plates. Vanessa and Warren went to secure the windows and doors. Dale went outside to spread the salt out along the patio. Bracken and Kendra curled up by the fire in the hearth with some homemade quilts around their shoulders. Especially along the ocean, Conneticut could be cold in he summer. Seth ran to the windows to patrol out for monsters. Until then, Seth heard something outside.

"Everyone quiet!" he yelled, "I think I hear somebody."

Everyone froze. Grandpa walked over to the window Seth was by. His eyes patrolling the border of the woods. "This is uncommon," he said glancing, "Nothing has set foot on our property before sunset."

The sound grew louder. "I can hear it now," said Bracken standing up.

Seth looked over to the window again. He saw some bushes near the barn where Viola and Hugo were stationed at rustle. Seth began to pull out his sword, Vasilis. Then out of the bushes came out a girl with mangled dirty blonde hair. Her eyes were stormy gray. Two swords were sheathed behind her back. Her clothes were incredibly muddy, ripped, and soaked and she was injured. In both arms, she cradled a boy with long black hair and a long gash against his face and side. Blood was dripping and soaked through clothes.

"Percy... help," she said. She then dropped him and she fell against to her side wearily.

Both were injured. Both were unconcious. Both needed immediate care and medical attention.

A loud roar greater than thunder bellowed through the misty woods.

**More installments coming soon! Again, this is my first fan-fiction so if you feel the need to, please review! Critque benefits everyone!:D Thanks again!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Here's the next chapter of this series. Please review! Again this is my first fan-fic:P**

**-Garrett C.**

**Chapter 3 - Stand off**

Annabeth woke up to light streaming between a pair of curtains. She was in a bed wearing some neon pink-workout shorts and a white tank-top. An unexpected headache throbbed in the front of her head. She looked around for ambrosia, but she then felt nauseous. _Breathe Annabeth _she thought _breathe... My name is Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, current residence, Camp Half Blood. All I remember last night was a portal, nyads attacking, gazebos, Percy gored by a spear... Percy...PERCY. _Her eyes flew in panic around the strange room. The room had a fairly large dollhouse, a chest-full of toys and an easel of a half finished picture of a tall mesa. On a bed next to her rested Percy. Annabeth rushed over to him and pulled off his sheets. He wore a white t-shirt and a pair of light pajamas. Annabeth lifted his shirt to reveal his stomach, only to reveal a few faint scars where he was gored. There was no evidence of stiching, and even with ambrosia, the healing process would take a week to patch up. Percy was not sweating, so there was no sign of infection. Annabeth sighed with relief. Percy was fine and safe. Or where they? They had encountered many incidents like this before in which the gracious host turned out to have a taste for demi-god on a stick. She was about to touch Percy's face to wake him until a voice said "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Annabeth whipped her head around only to see an older man wearing a plaid shirt and jeans with a large bald head in the doorway.

"How come?" she asked cautiosly, "You'd want to save him for a snack later?"

The man narrowed his eyes and replied, "I assure you my dear that I mean no harm. If I were to eat him, I'd roast him with a hint of rosmary. But cannibalsim is a dicey way to live. But I again assure you, we're the good guys."

Annabeth looked down. He didn't carry any weapons, his stance was relaxed, and no color-changing of the pupils or hidden fangs were revealed to show that he was a monster in disguise. Annabeth looked up again, "I'm sorry, it's just that I've been through alot lately."

The older man looked at Percy. "I can completely understand. The boy was nearly dead and you were unconcious when you stumbled into our yard. We had... our guard carry you both in."

Annabeth asked, "Was he a golem?"

The old man shot a glance at her, "How do you know?"

"I can see through the mist naturally," she said with a menacing glare.

The man stared back at her and pulled up a chair. "I see... most don't even know that the world is covered with mist, let alone see through it. Then I presume you know what lies beyond our world."

Annabeth chuckled and sat down on the hard wood floor, "More than you know."

The man smiled and replied, "Well then... Hugo, our golem, carried you two and sprinted across the yard. The scent of your blood summoned a fog giant near the yard, and he never comes. But rest assured as you already know, we brought you both to safety. Using an ancient talisman we have, we healed both your injuries. Although, the boy..."

"Percy," Annabeth interrupted, "His name is Percy. My name is Annabeth."

"Alright then Annabeth," the old man respected, "My name is Stan. As I was saying, Percy needs a little more rest than you... But I have to ask, how did you enter my property bypassing my charms and enchantments"

Annabeth sighed and replied, "We came here by teleporting from our location to your nyad infested pool. Apparently, it wasn't within Posiden's domain and the nyads served some sort of 'fairy queen'. We were ambushed and attacked. Percy got knocked out and gored by one of them and I had to sever off a few arms from them just to get him above the surface. I dragged him through the woods along a trail and there I collapsed. We're here to retrieve two kids who were sighted with Hugo. Now, no ordinary child or teen could see that golem, and we believe they're demi-gods."

Stan looked at her and huffed, "Yes, our nyads typically do that. But you did mention earlier about Posiden, and I'm not familiar with the word, 'demi-god'."

"We believe that they're the children one of the Gods of Mount Olympus and a mortal human. Percy and I are some of their kids..."

Stan removed his glasses and rubbed his brow, "So Agad and the Sphinx were true."

Annabeth looked at him sternly, "What Sphinx? Who's Agad?"

The aged grandfather looked down at her, "It's no matter. We had suspected that for a while, greek mythology had actually still existed as a real form. Such as the Gods of Mount Olympus. Now, we already knew that saytrs and nymphs still existed in small numbers, but the idea of Gods was proposturous!"

Annabeth said quickly, "I wouldn't say that if I were you. But what do you mean by your world?"

Stan hesitated and then said, "Well, were you are now on is a magical preserve called Fablehaven. Here, we shelter a number of creatures both light and dark. We have saytrs, trolls, ogres, a revenant, faires..."

"Fairies?" asked Annabeth, "They don't exist! They are merely fairy tales!"

Stan smiled, " As we thought with your Gods m'dear. Now can you prove yourself to be a demigod?"

Annabeth showed him her necklace embroidered with beads of her previous years. Some of them featured a labyrinth, the empire state building with a lightning bolt, the golden fleece and Thaila's pine tree. Chiron said that the necklace could glow if a friend or ally was nearby. The necklace glowed brightly when Stan touched it.

"I see..." he trailed off, "Well then, I understand that you are a friend and our ally Annabeth due to that a message from Chiron telepathically went through my mind. You are the daughter of Athena, and Percy is Poseiden's son."

Annabeth sighed with relief and responded "That's right".

"However, my grandchildren affirming they're demi-gods and going with you is entirely up to their decision. And while they are at your Camp Half-Blood, I can make accomidations with your leader Chiron for Fablehaven to be a full-year internship. I could use a little more help and I could teach alot things here. And believe it or not, we've actually had Chiron within our property before. He helped negotiate with me against the centaurs territorial disputes a few times here, but I never knew he had Greek relations. Our centaurs are very prideful creatures."

Annabeth was confused by that. Usually, centaurs were hardcore, yet humble, party-raver ponies. "Did you sober them from wine?"

Grandpa nodded, "Ever since 1711."

Annabeth smiled at the thought of stone-cold sober party horses. That must be a worse rule than what the 3 Kindly Ones had for an eternal punishment.

"Anyway," said Stan, " I just brought you up some fresh, laundered clothes. They are waiting for you in the bathroom down the hall. You have my permission to converse with my grandkids. They will be waiting for you downstairs."

**Chapter 4 coming to you this weekend! Please please review! It helps with the writing:)**

**Oh and I am willing to do another story or crossover. Just message me the topics and I'll let my own imagination take over :P.**


	4. Chapter 4- Escorting 2 kids a Unicorn

**Hey! I do apologize for not getting at this recently. School recently started for us and... yeah it's busy. Thanks for all the reviews and feedback. You guys have been absolutely TREMENDOUS! No.. seriously, you guys are the best. Here's chapter 4!**

**-Garrett C.**

**Chapter 4 - Escorting 2 kids and a Unicorn**

****"So, where do you think they came from?" Seth asked.

Kendra was reading a really good novel that she picked up from a local bookshop in the nearest town with Grandma. She'd been reading with Bracken, who picked up a copy with her. They were competing on who could read it the fastest. It was about a boy who landed in a mysterious world without heroes, and all under subject of the most evil and tyrannical wizard king. He, while being in this world, found a girl from Earth as well. And together, they were on a quest to pursue sylabels to a word which would destroy him. Bracken, still reading next to Kendra with his arms wrapped around her, said, "They were from a Camp for demi-gods along the north side of Long Island. It's a really beautiful place, based on from their memories."

Seth shrugged. "Do you think they came for us?"

Kendra paused for a bit and replied, "Probably. Ever since the war last summer, the magical world has been buzzing a bit about us. But how they went through the defenses really shook me up."

Seth nodded. His hands were rotating a baseball between his fingers. "Yeah, but I do have to admit, the blonde girl is really cute."

"Thanks for the compliment" said a voice.

Kendra, Seth, and Bracken whipped their heads around, only to see Annabeth in skinny jeans, laced up leather boots, a green t-shirt and blue hoodie. "Hi" said Annabeth.

"Hey," said Kendra, "So you didn't hurt Grandpa or anything?"

"I'm in the study!" he called.

Annabeth smirked, "Yes he's fine. He's a really cool guy you know. Your really lucky to have him."

"Yeah, we know," Seth smiled, "My name is..."

"Seth, Kendra and Bracken, yeah we already know" Annabeth chided back. "The other guy is Percy, my boyfriend and partner. Sounds like you two got something going on," she said pointing to Bracken and Kendra. Kendra blushed. Bracken held Kendra's hand and said, "Yeah, we do."

Annabeth chuckled and said,"A relationship is a cute thing, although, it can be dangerous sometimes, well anyhow, let's get down to the point." She hopped over a couch and plopped right into it. Her feet were crisscrossed indian style. "I'm a member of Camp Half-Blood, a full year round summer camp who's purpose is to train demi-gods to become heroes, go on missions, fight monsters, the whole she-bang. My friend, a saytr said some scouts of ours spotted you two sometime ago. Apparently, you got a lot to tell and a whole assortment of powers."

Kendra and Seth nodded, "Yeah," agreed Seth, "I'm a shadow charmer, which makes me immune to magical fear, talk to darker beings, and become invisible in the shadows. I also have the most powerful sword that's known to exist, Vasilis."

Kendra spoke out and said, "I'm fairykind. I can interpret and speak any language, restore depleted magical artifacts and command faries and astrids. I also have a rain stick that can control the weather. Also, together, me and my brother can talk to dragons while being immune to their fear."

Bracken looked at Kendra then at Annabeth, "I'm Bracken. I respectfully assume you've heard of me."

Annabeth nodded, "Of course. Son of Hectate, we know alot about you."

Kendra smiled and looked at Bracken. She was very proud of him.

Annabeth pondered for a moment then said, "So it sounds to me both of you aren't exactly... true demi-gods. You're both more like... adopted or claimed. You both were as mortal as anyone else until exposed to the world. And until you discovered our world, and proved yourselves incredibly resourceful and useful. Only then did you both be acclaimed. Only a few every recieve such a title, yet are lost to our records. A few manuscripts at camp every mentioned it. I'm almost certain Seth is the son of Hades, Bracken, your a god, so you'll definatly be a son of Hectate, yet have your own cabin, and Kendra... you're more likely to be the daughter of Apollo or even Athena. We could be half-sisters!"

Kendra smiled at the thought, she liked Annabeth, and even her being her half-sister would be great.

"So.." paused Annabeth, "You wanna come?"

"So we get to fight cool monsters and stuff?" Seth excitedly asked, "Then I'm SO in!"

Bracken said, " I'll come. To learn more about your world and recieve some more training would be great. What about you Kendra?"

Kendra paused and said, "Yeah... I was a little worried about Bracken not coming, but since he is I'll come. Besides, with the help Grandma and Grandpa are recieveing from the Knights of Dawn, I think they'll miss us, but not really need us."

Seth fist pumped the air, "Alright! So when do we leave?"

"Right now," said a voice. Percy then entered with 5 large backpacks and dropped them all to the floor. "Got all your stuff packed, " he said, "Let's head out while it's still light, we can make it to the coast in 6 hours. By then, we'll get a ship to get us to camp."

Kendra squeezed Bracken's hand. "Alright let's do it."

* * *

Percy sat on a log later that night around the bonfire Annabeth set up. The wounds were already healed up and he was revigorated. He wasn't that hungry, but the Sorensons were kind enough to provide marshmallows and delicous tin-foil dinners. They were near a small secluded beach along the coast of Conneticut. Camp was set up, the moon was rising, Bracken and Seth were recounting stories and Kendra and Annabeth were browsing through _The Monthly Aphrodite_ looking at various magical outfits. His new friends were great. It's been a while since he actually got to socialize. Percy then stared at Annabeth and grinned. She was absolutly beautiful. The way the fire dazzeled in her eyes and brought out shimmers of blue and gray was very mezmerizing. Her hair was in an tangled mess, yet still looked cute. The way she smiled was so cute he could...

"... Percy?" asked Bracken.

Percy looked at Bracken, "Yeah?"

Bracken rubbed off some soot from his white pants. His light blue shirt was pretty dirty too from the long hike. " I asked you what was something you've always wanted to do?"

Percy thought hard about it for a moment and said, "I've always wanted to go back to my Dad's place and see what's around his kingdom and how he does it. I didn't really have time to the last time I was there."

Annabeth smiled and said, "That's cool. I've been kinda wanting to spend a day with Esienhower or Hannibal. Some of there battle strategies are really brilliant! Imagine how much more could be played out!"

Seth threw his smoldering stick into the fire and said, "I've kinda been wanting to go on another adventure like Patton. You know, find something incredibly rare and use it's benefits."

Bracken nooded and then replied, "Yeah. Patton was really cool. I've been kinda wanting to date a little while, but I've already completed that one."

Kendra smiled and kissed Bracken on the cheek, "I don't know why, but anime and like...geeky stuff has really caught my attention lately and I've kinda been wanting to go to a convention of some sort even though I'm not really into it, I don't know..."

Percy then held up his hands and said, "No, no, no. I think that's pretty cool. Cosplaying is pretty cool. The time and effort you put into an outfit is incredible. And I'll come out of the closet and I'll admit, I've been kinda wanting to do the same."

Annabeth sat in Percy's lap with a blanket huddled around her. She looked up at him, smiled and then kissed him, "That's really sweet. Maybe we should do it after Chiron's mission or something."

"Yeah," said Seth, "Being a giant robot would be so awesome."

Bracken smurked and said, "I'm already a unicorn."

Everyone burst out laughing. As it quieted down and then Percy stood up and said, "Alright, sorry to break the bonfire, but we got a long day tomorrow. So everyone, we should go to bed now. G'night guys."

"'Night" said everyone to eachother. The girls went to their tent while the guys went to theirs. Percy summoned some water out of the ocean and dowsed the fire. Smoke billowed up and rose high. Percy then went to his tent to join the others...

* * *

About a mile away crouched two men on a cliff with night-vision binoculars. The bushes gave them coverage while their talisman necklaces gave them distinct coverage so that no maigcal radar could detect them. They both definatly had the advantage. Bernard and Jacob were tired of walking around all day. Trailing those teenagers was no challange, but just watching them sickened him. Their tantalizing stench was making him oh so hungry. "So should we alert the master now?" asked Bernard to his brother.

Jacob, still looking through his binoculars replied, "Yes. Alert him immediatly and tell him we found them. All five are present and sleeping. Tell the Magician to summon the Chutlu as soon as possible. They'll be devoured within the morning."


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! I am sooo sorry for not getting back to you! I FINALLY got a job! It's great, and that's why I haven't been updating recently. So please accept my deepest apologizes, I love you all, and thank you SO MUCH for your support. Please review if you truly want to, it helps me help you all:P**

**PLEASE NOTE-**

**Also, I'm possibly coming out with a JACK FROST (RISE OF THE GAURDIANS) AND RAPUNZEL (TANGLED)CROSSOVER. IF ALSO POSSIBLE, A HANDMADE ANIMATED YOUTUBE SERIES ABOUT THIS SHORT STORY OR OTHERS, like frame-by-frame Disney kind of animation. IF YOU GUYS WOULD LIKE THIS, PLEASE LEAVE A MESSAGE OR REVIEW. Thanks! YOUNG CULTURE FOREVER!**

**-Garrett C.**

**Chapter 5 - I PICK A FIGHT WITH A DEMON GOD**

Bracken woke grogily from his sleep. He rarely slept, since it wasn't necesarily required of him being a magical being, but when he did, nightmares flooded his dreams. His father's corpse dangling from the belt of Gorgrog, the loss of his home to demons, even losing Kendra being killed in different ways was enough to wake him. Bracken pulled off his sleeping bag and slipped on a hoodie silently, not wanting to wake Kendra's brother and Percy. It was a particularry warm night, and the sand felt great underneath his toes. The fire pit was still a little warm, and the moon was shining it's ever iridescent glow of light over Long Island Sound. On a clear night such as this, with his extended vision, he could see the sparkling lights and life of New York City. Across the bay, was their final destination, Camp-Half Blood.

He wondered what it was like to be truly mortal. Kendra, Seth, Percy, Annabeth all seemed to have normal childhoods compared to his, being royal among the other realm, yet, he yearned for the human experience of the participation of life itself. To skydive over the desert, trespassing humanity's most dangerous and forbidden places, watching the sunrise on top of the tallest tower, take a road trip across the United States with friends. These were indeed a few of his wishes to experience among his long list of other things we wanted to do.

Suddenly, the sound of a zipper caught his attention. His eyes flew towards the girl's tent where there emerged... Annabeth? "Hey," he called, "Come to enjoy the view?"

Annabeth tip-toed twords him, not wanting to wake him. Her hair caught the light of the moon, and her steel gray eyes seemed to glow. Her hands were buried in her pockets and her blue jacket way blowing lazily in the warm summer wind. "Hello Bracken, and honestly, I couldn't sleep. I thought the waves would act kinda like a white-noise, but it's actually a bite louder than I would usually sleep to," she said, "What about you?"

Bracken shrugged, "I don't need to."

"Oh... right", she rolled her eyes, smiling, "I forgot. God perks."

"I forget to too sometimes," he chuckled.

Annabeth smiled, looking over the water. They both just stood there silently looking over the peaceful calamity of the landscape. "This rarely happens..." she said gazing.

"What does?" Bracken asked.

"The peacefulness and calmness of this whole event right now. I mean, usually, there would be monsters attacking or something, but it just feels like," she paused thinking, "Like a really great break, like when mortal teens get away from their smartphones and tablets and just experience nature itself or just by disconnecting with this ever-demanding, changing, world. The feeling of this annexation and freedom just feels so rewarding! You know?"

"Absolutely," he replied, " You know, this world is very cruel. Influenced by the worst propositions and ideas even most Gods won't even allow, but it's a very amazing world. One filled with love, life, history, and memories. Humans surprise me ever now and then."

"Yeah," said Annabeth, "We can be like that sometimes."

Bracken smiled at Annabeth, his teeth piercing the night with its glow. "Well, I'll try to go back to bed, long day tomorrow. 'Night Bracken," she said.

"'Night" he replied. As Annabeth walked back to her dome tent, a very large tremor vibrated the ground. The waves violently rippled onto shore. "What was that?" Bracken asked Annabeth.

"I don't know, there's not a fault line within 200 miles here! It's something big and bad," she yelled, "TO ARMS! WE"RE UNDER ATTACK! EVERYONE AWAKE!"

Bracken pulled out his unicorn horn which flashed brightly and morphed into a double bladed, pearl-glazed longsword. Percy and Seth imeadietly burst from their tent, already prepared with their swords, Vasilis and Riptide unseathed. Kendra burst out of her tent with her crossbow and her potions pouch. Percy ran towards the water while Kendra and Seth ran to where Bracken and Annabeth were standing. "Annabeth catch!" yelled Kendra as she threw a celestial bronze sword towards Annabeth. Annabeth strectched out her hand as she gracefully caught the hilt of the glittering sword. Percy yelled towards the group, his hand still in the water, "We have a 100 foot creature coming at us at 25 knots! It's about 50 ft away..." Percy's voice was filled with fear, "It can't be...it's a...a..."

Suddenly, a black mass of shadow erupted from the water. The water sprayed the small group a such a force similar to that of a waterfall. The moonlight gave a eerie reflection off the soaking beast. It was immense, huge, and utterly more terrifying, than any titan or demon that they've ever encountered. The being had a head of an octopus, yet with more tentacles and red eyes that shone light a fog light. The arms were long and muscular, and the hands were webbed and clawed with such sharp and piercing claws. The creature was muscular, broad-chested and at least having a 24 pack. Long wings stretched forth behind him, wings like a menacing dragon. Water streamed down upon him twords the sound below, making him look more intimadating and terrifiing than his initial arrival. The monster bellowed a deafening roar.

"CTHULHU!" screamed Bracken.

"Percy!" yelled Annabeth, "Take Seth and ride a wave over to his arms! Seth attack his arms, especially at his shoulders! Percy! Attack his tentacles, get as many off of them as you can! We need to attack his jugular!"

Percy snapped out of it, "On it!" he yelled. Percy summoned a water spout and Seth ran over to him. The water spout whipped both of them off their feet and twoards the beast. Kendra yelled at Annabeth, "What's a Cthulhu?!"

"An elder god, same age and league as Gaia, the eldest of the Gods." Annabeth yelled as she was slicing off the incoming tentacles at her. " It's like a sea-god, and this guy always puts off a fight over territory with Posiden. Luckily, its weak points are like this!" She threw a chopped up tentancle twoards Kendra. "AHH!" she yelled in suprise,dropping the floppy arm with a sickening slosh. "That skin," said Annabeth taking no head Kendra, "even after thousands of years, has not adapted quite effeciently to this enviorment. It's fleshly and penatrable. Even though it has regenerative capabilites, we can target it's biggest weak point, it's throat. We will then spill it's ichor, the blood of the gods, thus spilling out at such a tremendous rate, that it cannot recover and then, disapate and disappear for a couple thousand more years."

"You've got this whole thing solved don't you?" Bracken yelled, shooting bolts of energy from his sword at the beast, not aiming near Seth and Percy spinning around the God as they hacked violently at its arms and tentacles.

"Read once a while!" she yelled back, "It helps. Kendra, dowse your arrows with the Ponsollium Juice and aim at the eyes!"

"The one that highten's pain sensitivity?" she yelled back, furiously reading the labels on the delicate bottles.

"No, the one that tolerates country music, of course the one the hightens pain! Do it!" she screamed.

Kendra found the correct flask and swiftly dowsed her arrows with the deep purple liquid. She quickly loaded her adament tipped arrows into the crossbow. "Your majesty, please help me," she muttered under her breath. She fired the first and second arrow in rapid succesion. Even with the monster flailing its arms around at Percy and Seth, Kendra incredibly pierced both of it's eyes. The beast cried loudly in pain.

"Excellent Kendra!" shouted Annabeth, "It's resorative powers now would focus at obtaining it's Percy and Seth! Focus your attention at it's throat! We only have one shot at this!"

Seth and Percy nodded in agreement. Both hacked throughly enough at the tentacles that now, there was a wide gap in between its long, fleshy beard. Percy and Seth summoned the ancient power within their swords. Vasilis and Riptide both glowed with a burning light. The two boys then faced the beast. It screeched violently at them. The throat was exposed! "Now!" Seth yelled.

Percy summoned the waterspout, advancing twoards the bellowing God. They were coming in ever so closer. Adrenline flooded through Seth as he and Percy pierced and violently ripped the slimy flesh of throat, digging and grind their swords within. Blood exploded at them like a fire hydrant. The tentacles blantantly defending their already doomed master, whipped violently at the boys, hurling both them and their swords flying towards shore. They landed on and destroyed both the tents at the campsite. The 'invincible' god thrashed around, clutching it's neck streaming with a golden liquid. The creature then sank into the depths of Long Island Sound.

"Oh no..." said Kendra.

"Take cover!" Bracken yelled.

He grabbed Kendra while Annabeth dashed behind a large, curved boulder. Bracken clutched both Annbeth and Kendra, covering them under his arms. The sea then exploded with such a large force, both shaking the ground and sending the water in such massive waves in height towards shore. Chunks of skin, bones, and scales littered was thrown like mana from heaven. The waves exploded over the sea wall, sending a giant wall of vapor spraying the group. The moonlight captured the fine particles that hurricaned twoard them. After what seemed an eternity, the mist subsided. Bracken then opened his shut eyes. Debris of the God was splattered everywhere on the ground and hanging from the trees. Still under the rock a muffled voice whispered, "You're crushing me".

Bracken immedielty released his grip on the girls. Both of them gasped. "My apologizes," regretted Bracken, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay," said Annabeth. "But your grip is so much tighter than a sports bra," she smiled.

"Annabeth!" exclaimed Kendra. She then then stood and embraced Bracken. "You did magnificent!"

Bracken stood up as well and returned the hug. "Don't credit me love, that was all Percy and Seth. Speaking of which where are they?"

"GUYS!" yelled a voice, "Over here!"

The urgency in Percy's voice sent Annabeth, Bracken and Kendra sprinted to where Percy called. They turned a corner on a bush where they found Percy kneeled over Seth's body on top of the rainfly of the collapsed tents. His hands grasped together and beating against his ribcage. He looked up to the shocked group, his eyes streaming with tears.

"Seth's not breathing."

**To be continued...**


End file.
